


Butterfly

by SAILORBAE, sailorbae591



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, M/M, Model Chae Hyungwon, Model Jeon Jungkook, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Chae Hyungwon, Omega Kim Seokjin | Jin, Omega Kim Taehyung | V, Omega Park Jimin (BTS), it'll happen in the future, more tags to come, no taekook yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 06:04:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18543805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAILORBAE/pseuds/SAILORBAE, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorbae591/pseuds/sailorbae591
Summary: "I want to become a butterfly. Someone who can spread it's beautiful wings for the world to see.""Taehyung is very much like a caterpillar. I simply can't wait for him to turn into a beautiful butterfly.""Caterpillar is the perfect word to describe you... You my dear are shy, introverted, and are anxious of what the might be possibilities. But I tell you, a caterpillar can't stay that way forever for it must soon turn into a butterfly."Park Taehyung was someone you would call a fool with the way he acts. But how could he not when he heard stories that had involved the misery and downfall of people who were involve in the world he was born into. Being part of the Elite was his birth right but he could never look at the once magnificent world he lived in when he learned about those stories. But perhaps times have finally changed. Maybe it is time for a the butterfly to emerge from it's caccoon.A fic which contains rich, fashion, omegaverse, and celebrity au. Sorry if the summary sucks.





	Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to read a fic whoch contained Omegaverse, Fashion, and Celebrity au where the characters are rich. Since I couldn't find one I decided to write one LOL. Anyways enjoy :)

It's 12:35 on the clock and not many people are awake at this time. Except for those are busy occupying themselves in work. Taehyung is in the exact situation, awake and typing in his Ipad. He prefers to spend his summer nights like this, headphones connected to the device, playing a song while he types some words onto the new folder. Night is a peaceful event for him. It is when others do not bother him as they are in too tired to do so. 

 

..... 

_Love is something he does not believe in. How could he not when he witnessed the fall of his family at the hands of his father who fell in love with another woman. His mother was so broken at the news his father had brought them. And that's when it started, the screaming, the profanity, anger, sorrow, and heartbreak. It happened all at once and was so fast. His mother had collapsed on the floor and wouldn't stop crying. That memory had burned itself to him that he made a promise. **Never fall in love.** For love is a curse and would cause many tragedies for those fell in it's trap. _

 

......

 

When he finished typing down those words he immediately saved it. But he couldn't help but feel frustatrated at his draft. It wasn't enough. It still isn't how could he expect himself to publish a story based on that promp. It was terrible. He was certain that it couldn't even be a popular one. He closed the and opt to list to another song. 

Soon sleep overtook him and his mind drifted off elsewhere.  
.....

  
When he woke up it was 8:45 a.m and he made his way to the dining room downstairs. When he opened the door he was greeted by the sight of his parents and older brother at the table. Today breakfast consist of bacon and eggs, fresh toast, pancakes along with some coffee and orange juice as drinks. "Oh. Good morning Taehyung." His brother finally takes notice of him. This makes his parents turn to the doorway with a fond smile on their faces.   
"Mornin'." The young omega greets them as he walks towards a chair infront of his brother. He places toast, pancake, and some bacon onto his plate. "Taehyung." His father calls as the omega pours some syrup on his pancake.

 

....

"Why do you look like shit?" Said the brown haired boy infront of him. 

 

"Jimin!" Taehyung exclaimed and looked around to see if anyone was watching them. Fuck anyone they knew was here then he would most likely have anxiety attack. What happened earlier is still stressing him out so much. It hurt so much for him to just remember it but maybe sharing it with Jimin would lessen the pain he was feeling.

 

 _"Seoul fashion week will be a week from now, would you like to come along." This topic again. While he has nothing against the people who attend that, he simply couldn't picture himself as someone who would attend it._  
  
Smiling politely he then says "Thank you. But I'd rather not Appa." Chanyeol frowned at this, his son would always answer with something similar to what he just said. He sighed, couldn't TaeTae just accompany their family to this event at least once. Sensing his mate's disappointment Baekhyun placed his left hand on top of the alpha's right hand. Chanyeol gave his mate a small smile as it to say "it's okay." The elder omega faced his omegan son "TaeTae can't you at least join us this year. Eunwoo-hyung would so love to be with dongsaeng." Shit. Of course his mother would use the hyung card. Eomma knows that if he mentions his siblings or any of his friends then it's game over. Placing his utensils down he took a deep breath and said "Okay." with a degected tone that made his parents and Oppa smile.

 

 

"So...basically your parents blackmailed you to attend fashion week with them?" "Yes!" Honestly why couldn't his bestfriend get that he wanted nothing to attend any socialable event such as that. "Come on Tae, what's so bad about attend it?" Jimin really wanted to smack his head on the table. In all honesty TaeTae has such beauty that he wouldn't acknowledge. While other Koreans would grab the opportunity to attend fashion week his friend despised the very idea of it. What did fashion do to Kim Taehyung to make him hate it so much!? Goddamnit! His entire family were practically Models, which is true as seeing Taehyung's siblings as well as his parents were pretty much involved in the Fashion industry. 

Speaking of siblings. "Is your Hyung coming back?" "Ah, Eunnie-hyung? He said that he'll probably be here tomorrow." If Eunwoo is coming back then that means... "Wonho-oppa will come along, do you want to join us?" Hell yeah he would, afterall who wouldn't want to miss seeing _the handsome_  Wonho themselves.  

Sighing one more Taehyung stood up with his friend following his actions. "Let's go home already. I want to take a long bath to relax myself from all the stress I feel right now." 

"You do know that you can't avoid this forever right." 


End file.
